DEATH GUN:a lovesuperhero story
by jantremendous
Summary: This is AWESOME! ALSO IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW SINON LOOKS LIKE,CLICK ON THE NEW COVER PICTURE ABOVE THIS TO ENLARGEN IT
1. Chapter 1

DEATH GUN:A LOVE/SUPERHERO STORY

It was a dark dawn in kawagoe city canyon,yet if you stood on the old decomissioned tied-arch bridge, you could see the rising 's 6:00 AM,John's team is waiting for the drug cartel that twilight found out accidently,nonetheless,they were all positioned in different areas to attack from any is sitting on top of the bridge,Now going by the alias "Death gun",His suit is a cameo white and gray suit,with the white and gray in a tiger-like always uses his black duel desert-eagle pistols,and his lighting gun:"Guys,you see 'em?Cause somethin dosen't feel right",Sinon (sword art online phantom bullet arc,Gun gale online avatar is now the real life version, simple terms:Gun gale sinon and IRL sinon switch places):"Yes,commander death gun, we see them".John:"No need to be formal sinon,Just call me death gun on the battle field,'Kay sinon?".Sinon:"Ok,death gun",She smirks and blushes a little.

Death gun:"Ok EVERYONE MOVE IN,GO GO GO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE CARTEL LEADER",Everyone Gets into cartel leader starts shooting at john and he dodges every single bullet by doing parkour/free running.5 minutes later the battle is over, and john puts on his hood on top of his helmet,John interrogates gun:"What were you shipping?Marjuana, cocaine, LSD,METH EVEN?!",sinon was searching through and found something,sinon:"Don't worry its just steriods sir".Death gun:"Thanks sharpshooter,recover the drugs and bring them to the police station,i'll take care of this dirtbag",And john takes him to the police station.

10:00 AM

John was just walking outta court because he had jury duty,(who'd a thunk?) and rainbow dash sends him a text saying,*Meet me at soul palace,we need to talk 3 RD*.And john reluctantly meets up with rainbow dash,not knowing whats in store. Rainbow dash:"Glad you could make it john,but now for what we came for, John we're breaking-up, i know this can be hard for you,but the reason why is because i could still date you as a superhero,just when you use a firearm it makes me uncomfortable with you using guns as your primary resource for fighting next to using electicity powers…".John was silent as he heard those words come out of her mouth,"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT,THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE I USE FIREARMS, WELL I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU,HAVE A NICE DAY RAINBOW DANGER DASH, IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED!"

And john storms off…

In the next 3 months, john develops a secret crush for his lifelong best friend sinon,yet he can't reveal it to her because he's too afraid he'll get shot down,While on the other hand he's dealing with his secret love interest, he's more prone to violence than peaceful agreements after his gun:"Come on, i'm outta bullets,oh wait i can just summon some, em ot emoc stellub (bullets come to me)".And Death gun received said bullets,now being able 2 continue the 's 8:00 AM when he reaches home, his 'family' members are having relaxation,he walks out of the base beneath the house,"Hey guys (huff) whatcha up to?" (team consists of:eren yeager adopted brother:mikasa ackerman adopted sister,sinon life long best friend(sword art online phantom bullet arc,Gun gale online avatar is now the real life version, simple terms:Gun gale sinon and IRL sinon switch places) and the mane 6. He considers them family as they are all brothers and sisters in christ ;D)They all respond "GOOD THANKS!" they all give him a thumbs-up.

The time is 1:00 AM in the morning and sinon is with her sniper-rifle scouting the city,"WHEW,I might be able to tell john about how i feel about him,hope he feels the same way".Then suddenly a suicide situation is overheard on her police-scanner,"I'm on my way then!"."Sir,please reconsider your actions,think about your family that's something to live for!And don't let bullies keep you down,stand up for yourself and others while your at it!".The guy backs away from the ledge,And sinon acidentally falls, then *BOOM!* a sonic boom (regular sonic boom NOT sonic rainboom) is heard miles away."Look its death gun!I didn't know he could levitate?"Civilians say while looking at john,he races down the building trying to catch his falling best friend, And right when sinon thinks she's about to die,john comes to the rescue YAY!"John, you saved me, thanks"she blushes,and john responds"Don't mention it sinon,hey i wanna confess something to you,can you keep a secret?".Sinon nods and says"i wanna confess something too".They both say at the same time "YOU GO FIRST,NAW , YOU ALRIGHT AT THE SAME TIME".They say to each other, now follow this OK?"John" "sinon",at the same time,"I love you".Simoltainiously "Do you accept me as your boyfriend/girlfriend? YES!".This night they fell in love with each other,Not knowing what lies ahead…

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2 NEW LOVE NEW ALIAS

CHAPTER 2:NEW LOVE,NEW ALIAS

It's been 3 months since john and sinon have started dating,They've gotten to know each other better than they were friends,where are they now you ask?Training… don't ask

*HUFF PUFF*,sinon was exhausted from running up the flight of stairs but she finally made it to the snipers perch john made.*COMLINK* "Hey,sharpshooter you in position?",John said to his girlfriend,"Yup,right where you wanted me Johnny!" sinon told her comes out of the shadows behind her,his voice gets clearer as he gets closer"Good,i'm glad you could make it", "AHH!" sinon was frightened when she saw her boyfriend walk up from behind her."Oh,its you john,(sigh) thank god, john why'd you call me here?" sinon asked johnathon,and he responded"Because we need to talk, AND NO WE'RE NOT BREAKING UP! NO NO NO!","I wanna talk to you 'bout my alias".Sinon told/asked her boyfriend "Why?death gun sounds cool, * sinon whispering to herself* and sexy", John awnsers his girlfriends question "Because death gun doesn't make sense,whenever i fly by civilians they always say HEY LOOK ITS DEATH GUN!But death gun doesn't make sense,I'm a criminals worst nightmare,but im not a gun".So then john tells sinon "Any suggestions?",sinon comes up with one off the top of her head, "How about pale rider?",john responds,"Sounds cool,but doesn't actually make sense,How about bullet runner?",john and sinon say at the same time"WAIT, HOW ABOUT BULLET RIDER?! YES!"."That makes sense,bullet rider,cause i use guns for starters,and second ,i use my lightning powers to fly or 'ride' on electrical currents",Sinon:"That definetly makes sense".(SAME TIME AGAIN) "I love you" O3O

The next day…

"John,John, Hey john wake up" Sinon said to her boyfriend that was napping under a tree,"Huh oh hey sinon,whats up?" john said seconds after waking up from his nap which he seemed he was enjoying."Hey john,i got you a present" Sinon said to her boyfriend while handing him a gift,"Thanks sinon,but its just my elucidator,nothing too special thanks though"."It looks like your elucidator right?But guess what i fused it with your shotgun and now it can transform into your shotgun or elucidator,P.S i love u john"."Well thanks,i'm gonna need some modding"

For hours john was up in his base,modifing his bullet rider suit and his BLACKWRYM COAT,(yes he's still the son of kirito and asuna)."*YAWN* good morning John?" Sinon was wondering where her boyfriend was,so she took the elevator down to the sub-level base."John WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" sinon said shockingly,john responded "I'm wearing my blackwyrm coat with my elucidator,why what's wrong?".Sinon:"Because you're not wearing your bullet rider suit with your shotgun",john corrected his confused girlfriend in an even MORE confusing way"But i am wearing it",sinon:"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?",john explained it to his confused girlfriend "So long story short,i can switch between my bullet rider suit and my blackwyrm coat,so i'm now going by 2 alias,The beater for my blackwyrm coat and elucidator persona,and bullet rider for bullet rider armour,but i'm MAINLY going to be using my beater A.K.A blackswordsman persona while for bullet rider persona its going to be used less often"

Chapter 3 possibly?


	3. Chapter 3:past regrets

CHAPTER 3:PAST REGRETS…

"Sinon,what's wrong?"John said to his crying girlfriend sinon,John's girlfriend,responded to him in tears and sadness."*SOB*John you reckless idiot *SOB* i could have lost you,i don't want you to leave me johnathan *SOB* never leave me…".It was already dark at that time,they were in a cave because John and sinon were :"Sinon,calm down, calm down, OK?I brought a tent in case this happened,we're going to be fine,trust me,because God's with us",John said to sinon,they said at the same time "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,i will fear no evil".The couple set up camp in the cave,john brought sleeping bags and pillows they had a good nights sleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

*VROOM* Went the motorcycle john and sinon were riding,they were using it to get away from rainbow dash,lisbeth,and asuna (P.S This asuna's a clone of johns mom O_O)."John they're going to catch up to us eventually,GO FASTER!" Sinon yelled into John's ear,but he was in a drone-like state,his physical body was controlling the motorcycle,but mentally he wasn't even mental spirit was in a dream, almost like a VISION even."Huh,where am I?*GASP* rainbow dash?! Asuna?! Lisbeth?! What the hell is going on?" The mentally confused johnathan wondered,The 3 ex-girlfriends said at the same time "You think you can just dump us like that? Like we're piece's of garbage"."I didn't dump you guys ,YOU GUYS DUMPED ME! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON,IF I'M NOT AWNSERED IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL GO INSANE".

3 ex's simoltainiously "YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT SINON?! SAVE HER,HELP HER,PROTECT HER!? you can't… you just can't john,I bet you regret even breaking up with us,So you could go and be with a slut like that","ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING,WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT SINON SO BAD SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU GUYS"John said screaming.3 girls talking same time again"Look at your hands john",And John did,they were covered in blood."John you wanna know why there's blood on your hands?Because every single drop is one of your regrets,and you must have lots of regrets if your hands are fully covered". By the time the sentence was over,john with bloody hands,walked away in shame and tears… johnanthan thought to himself "Sinon,help me get back to physical control, PLEASE" John said in tears.

In 5 minutes he was back to realitiy,He grabbed sinon's gun and started shooting his 3 ex-girlfriends like shot a car that was next to them and it blew up,but the 3 came out unharmed."Dammit, i need to get closer,sinon get in closer NOW!" john yelled, he managed to shoot 2 of the tires and the engine of the car they were driving.

John and sinon were now in the forest,trying to go un-noticed,but alas,they were ,rainbow dash,and asuna started shooting at them and all hell broke our 2 heroes managed to escape the storm-like frenzy of bullets,and managed to seclude themselves in the forest,9 Hours passed by and it was almost was sewing his blackwyrm coat and his bandana,along with sharpening his elucidator,sinon was cleaning her sniper-rifle and checked to make sure she still had enough rounds to make it as long as they were on the run from john's past GF' asked john "John,are you actually crying,and why are your hands covered in blood?",john responded "I just wanna go home God, WHY WON'T YOU LET US GO BACK TO OUR HOME GOD, WHY,I WANT TO START FIGHTING VILLIANS,NOT RUN FROM MY PAST REGRETS LIKE A COWARD,I AM NOT A COWARD, I AM NOT A COWARD LIKE LUCIFER"John was in tears now,all he wanted now was to go home and fight villians instead of running day after day,night after night,his only wish was to go home and be reunited with his family/brothers and sisters in was his only desire at that moment,he kept yelling that out untill he started coughing,which went on 4 a long drank some water from his canteen. The three X-GF'S found them in the forest where they were hiding."Leave sinon alone,it's me you want,not her she stays outta this"John said,asuna,lisbeth,and rainbow dash all all started shooting like crazy at . .BULLETS. he blocked them to ensure that only himself would suffer injuries,sinon didn't have a stratch on her.

"LEAVE MY SINON ALONE,SCRAM" john said to there faces and ran off all 3 of them.

Link to john blocking bullets (note copy and paste): watch?v=HOi95aa11WU

Chapter 4?


	4. Chapter 4: the night

Hey, names john. Bet you Already know who i am,anyway, If you like tokyo ghoul,.. and lemons, YOU'RE GOING TO 3 THIS!

It'a 10:00 PM, John's lying in his bed, thinking about Sinon. Her slim body, her beautiful blue hair, in bed with him, happy and a coincidence or not, John heard a squishing-like noise coming from his closet. John:"Who's there?! I'm a GHOUL, I'll feast on you if i have too!", John opened the closet and he saw Sinon. Unclothed, naked, masterbating. Sinon:"J-John, please, go away, i don't want to talk"

John kneeled down to his naked girlfriend, Making eye-contact with her teary eyes, John:"What's wrong S? Tell me, be honest, don't shut me out with a lie.". Sinon raised her blue hair and face from between her legs,Sinon:"I'm worried. About your Ghoul side. I don't want you to eat me, so i masterbate when i think of you eating me, usually when you're asleep. I just don't want you eating me. Imagine, Johnathan kirigaya kazuto, Son of kirito and Asuna, a Ghoul, eating his own girlfriend…"

John was offended by that remark, he responded, John:"Sinon, you know i can eat raw animal meat instead of human flesh, I'll make you feel better". He grabbed His girlfriend by the wrists , and layed her down on their bed. Sinon:"J-John, let me go, i want to be alone, please…". John:"I told you, i won't eat you, i promise.", Sinon:"O-ok, i beleave you, my Ghoul"

John smiled, he began to lean in and kissed her neck, He seductevly whispered into his girlfriends ear. John:"hey, sinon, i love you". Sinon (naked):"…i do too". They made out for about 2 minutes, then Sinon hugged John, naked and all, whispering to him,sinon:"John, take everything off, we'll be equal"John blushed and said to her, John:"I-I CAN'T! I j-just can't… sorry to burst your bubble. But stay like that, (he leans in and whispers) it's arousing"John said to her, Sinon said to John, Sinon:"I remember your motto". John:"It's affection if you can't see the erection".John got off of her, he got out of bed, and changed clothes. He released his Ghoul tenctacles, Ukaku ghoul, fast, agile, silent but deadly.

As her boyfriend swung off into the distance with his tentacales, she looked on, whispering. Sinon:"My love…"

CHAPTER 5?


End file.
